Old Hontoda Kujo
(SPOILERS FROM THE END OF BV!) Appearance Hontoda is tall, like most Jojo's. He is quite muscular in build, and his short black hair now has been grown out, and stretches down the back of his neck. He wears a hat, and always wears long sleeves to conceal his metallic right arm. Most of the time, he is seen wearing a coffee colored hat, as well as a long sleeved light coffee colored jacket, and a white T-shirt, along with some brown pants. At other times, he can be seen wearing a long sleeve Shirt, with a differently colored sleeve than the rest, and will sometimes wear jeans. He doesn't tend to do anything to his hair, so it stays the same a tall times. He has blue/hazel colored eyes. Personality Due to his mental growth, from his young self during the events of Bloodiest Vendetta, 'Hontoda is now more mature, and takes more time to think things out, rather than brazenly act it out in a fit of emotion. He has his emotions under check, and acts as a mentor to the main protagonist of [[Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Interwoven Fates|'JJBA: IF]], [[Joao Joestar-Kira|'Joao Joestar-Kira']]. He is quite wise, but usually refers to himself as an old man, due to how much he had experienced during the Events of BV. Synopsis History Hontoda Kujo, Born Hontoda Joan Joestar, was born in Japan. His father was a musician, roaming the world and spreading his own philosophy through music, and his mother had died giving birth to him. He grew as a spoiled child, but was always thankful and grateful for how his father had spoiled him, and wish his mother was still alive to join him in his spoils. One day, when he and his father were enjoying supper on one of his tours, the yakuza knocked on their door, and Hontoda's Father was shot dead, by none other than Coltrane Amazaki's Father. The father pitied the child, and wasn't able to bring himself to kill it or harm it at all. It turns out, that In order to spoil his child so much, Hontoda's father had taken money as a loan from the yakuza, and hadn't paid it in months. They said that if he wasn't able to provide the money, he would be killed, and they lived up to their word. Eventually, Coltrane's Father decided that Hontoda wouldn't be any good on the street doing nothing, so he took him to the orphanage, which in turn allowed for him to be adopted by the Kujo family, who cared for him for the rest of his days. In Between Parts: 1 Before the events of Bloodiest Vendetta, Hontoda was a prospering Photographer, a career his family didn't want him to take, as it required travelling, and his family didn't want him to lead a similar life like his father, and get caught up in trouble. Despite this, he still took the job, and ended up working for a nature reservation, and took pictures for the backdrops of animal's habitats. He had obtained his stand from a tree he had meditated under during one of his trips. When he finished meditating, he had felt a surge of power, and eventually grew to know this strange power as his stand, as Envy Me. In Between Bloodiest Vendetta And Interwoven Fates In between Bloodiest Vendetta and Interwoven Fates, Hontoda had prospered more during his photography career, and ended up into the light novel business, as he writes to people about the beauty of nature, and all the wonders that can be found within it. He had gone from taking pictures of backdrops for working for newspapers, and is now the company of his own small newspaper company, The Kujo Kollective. It's a collective of odd and wacky events that happen within the reigon of Kyoto, put in the form of a newsletter that subscribers can recieve every week or two. During this, he met his wife, Jacelyn Kujo. His wife, who is also a stand user. They met when he was applying to get his new prosthetic metal arm, and Jacelyn was infatuated with his body, so they ended up dating, and got married. Now (Interwoven Fates) Now, Hontoda has a son, a wife, a successful company, multiple light novels, and multiple photographs, and receives lots of money, as the speed wagon foundation sponsors him. He enters the conflict of the story when he decides to take a vacation there, and his story crashes, which results in many deaths. His wife, his son, and himself were all protected though, and they were taken in by Joao Joestar-Kira's Family. During this time, he gets involved in numerous conflicts, and he, his wife, his son, and Joao make allies along the way. Abilities See Main Articles, Envy Me, Envy Me: MVP Physics Manipulation The stand has the ability to manipulate the effectiveness of one aspect of physics on an object by holding it with one of his hands. His previous restriction of only be able to hold it with his left hand was only because he wasn't as developed with his stand, so it was weaker at the time. Enhanced Strength The stand has enough strength to keep up with stands of that like Crazy Diamond, and with it's increased intelligence, this creates for a deadly combination of wits, and brawn. Enhanced Speed This ability enhances the speed of not only just the stand, but the user as well, and not just physical speed, but mental speed, and is able to understand more complex things at quicker speeds. Singularity The stand's secondary ability, Singularity, only activates once a stand's effectiveness has been either maxed out, or decreased until it has no more effect on the user. (For example, removing an object's gravity.) Once this is done, the person effected will freeze in place, as if time had stopped, though everyone or everything not affected will still be able to move around fine. Any action that would alter the state of the object will not occur until after the stand deactivates. (For example, a beat down wouldn't have it's damage done until after he leaves his ability's range.) Miniature Hole Creation After the stand has been pierced by the arrow for a second time, it instead gains a new form, instead of a requiem like in Bloodiest Vendetta. The stand now has no limit to how much mass and density it can add, and if enough is added, the stand is able to create and store miniature black holes within the spikes on it's hands. Once released, they will fly at a medium to high speed, and will pull everything within a 150 Meter radius towards it, the pull being stronger the closer you are. Once an object or person is pulled, they will be stuck onto the hole, and it will slowly burn their skin due to the hawking radiation. This ability is detrimental to the user as well, as Hontoda has once before contracted radiation poisoning from his own ability. Once the person is pulled, and stuck onto the hole, there are 2 outcomes that could result in the enemy's defeat. Pocket Dimension The first outcome, at the behest of the user, Hontoda, Envy Me: MVP will store everything attatched to the ball, inside of the ball, in a sort of pocket dimension. This pocket dimension can have an infinite number of pocket dimensions created inside of it. (Think, a pocket dimension inside of a pocket dimension. A Pocket Dimension² Squared.) Explosion The second outcome, at the behest of the user, Hontoda, Envy Me: MVP will begin to suck the black hole back up using the spikes on it's hands. The hole will either be sucked back up, and stored for later use. If the user doesn't choose to do this, the black hole will gather so many objects that it will then explode with the force of a nuclear bomb, that could (at a black hole's fullest size,) destroy a county! Personal Abilities = Combat Expert = Hontoda is especially skilled in hand to hand combat, and has been known to dominate over most opponents, with his deep understanding of Jujitsu, Tai Chi, and Kyusho Jitsu, he is incredibly skilled, and will take down enemies easily. = Vast Intelligence = Hontoda is especially smart, and along with his enhanced mental speed, due to his stand, he can think up of complex ways to defeat opponents, and is great at setting traps and laying out plans. = Sheer Brawn = Not different from most Jojo's, Hontoda is quite muscular, and can overtake opponents just by his sheer strength alone! Trivia * His name was originally going to be Coltrane Kujo, but the name Coltrane was given to the main villian in a last minute decision.